


Zero

by thesewarmstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Snape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Torina for the read-through.  My response to the Alphabetical Challenge - write a 26-sentence ficlet, starting each sentence with a different letter with bonus points for them being in alphabetical order and not using any crazy-ass words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” Severus asked as he swept into the kitchen.

“Baking,” Harry answered, never lifting his eyes from the dough on the countertop.

“Cookies?”

“Dumplings.”

“Edible ones, I hope.”

“For Merlin’s sake, Severus, are you going to harp on that ‘til we die?” Gently kneading, he shot Severus a smile over his shoulder. “How was your day?”

“I do not wish to discuss it.” Jerking his boots off, Severus collapsed into his chair with little of his usual grace.

“Killer, hm?”

“Let me be, Harry.”

More and more of Severus’ days seemed to be ending in frustration, and Harry let out a sigh at how testy the latest one was making his lover. Not that he’d go calling him ‘testy’ to his face, of course.

“Off with the clothes, then,” Harry instructed, gesturing to Severus’ robes. “Perhaps I could take your mind off things,” he offered, finally abandoning the dumpling dough and moving toward Severus.

“Quite dictatorial today, aren’t you?” Severus quipped even as he moved to comply.

Relishing the slow, piecemeal revelation of pale skin, Harry removed his own clothing absentmindedly. Struggling to remain composed, wholly focused on the increasingly naked body before him, Harry felt his prick harden further.

Toeing off his socks, Severus opened his arms as if to say, ‘Well, I have complied – do what you will.’

“Up,” Harry said, insinuating himself into the chair the moment Severus vacated it, then gestured to his lap. Various thoughts and feelings burst into Harry’s mind when Severus straddled his thighs and threaded his fingers through Harry’s hair, panted against Harry’s neck, rubbed his arse against Harry’s cock, the foremost of which was ‘I love you’.

“What are you waiting for, summon the lube,” Severus hissed, thrusting his prick against Harry’s belly, nipped Harry’s lower lip, then added, “And not that French rubbish, either.”

“Xenophobic prat,” Harry said as he slicked himself with Severus’ own formula, “but I love you anyway.”

“You could have anyone,” Severus whispered, eyes averted, “and as gratified as I am that you have chosen me, I dare not contemplate how many times you have considered… the alternative.”

“Zero,” Harry answered emphatically, then pressed his lips to Severus’ as he pushed into his lover’s tight heat, filling him with all he could give.


End file.
